Somethin' 'Bout A Woman
by americanhoney139
Summary: She's like fire on the mountain, like some kind of heaven that's pourin' down on me. She's a child, she's a lady. She's got everything that I could ever need.. Yeah, there's somethin 'bout a woman and me." Lady Antebellum, Somethin' 'Bout A Woman (Vanvan)


Somethin' 'Bout a Woman

**This is a cute one-shot for Victoria and Avan! The song is **_**Somethin' 'Bout a Woman**_** by Lady Antebellum. This is a repost of my first rated M one-shot.**

_Well there's somethin' 'bout a woman with my T-shirt on_

_Hair in her eyes and no makeup on_

_Standin' there smiling with my coffee cup_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that's easy to love_

"Morning," came a sleepy voice from the edge of the Jogia master bedroom. Avan lifted his head off the pillow to find Victoria standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and rubbed sleep from her eyes, small strands of hair falling in her face. The sunlight dappled her skin with small shadows from the tree right outside the window. Her long legs stretched out under the bottom of the shirt and he knew that the only thing under it was a pair of panties.

"Nice shirt," Avan joked. He watched as a beautiful blush spread over Victoria's face. She was wearing his old collage shirt. However, she wore it more than he did, even though she made him buy it so that he could wear it, she wore it around the house on lazy days.

"Oh shut up!" she cried and jumped onto the soft bed. "You know you love me in this shirt." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her legs landed on either side of his hips and she blushed again.

"Yeah, I do," he said as he kissed her deeply. They fell back on the bed and got lost in each other, at least until a loud beep came from the kitchen. Victoria jumped up before Avan could grab her again. She rushed out of the room and soon enough the beeping stopped. Victoria carefully came back up the stairs with a coffee cup, Avan's favorite one. It had a picture of them on their 1st year anniversary as a couple. Her own cup was actually a joke between the two of them.

On their last day of filming for Victorious, the whole cast went out to Paint-A-Mug and had painted something about their character so that they wouldn't forget. For Tori, Victoria had painted a microphone and the words Make It Shine, with sparkly paint. Liz with her artistic talent had, to represent Jade, had painted a pair of scissors and covered the rest of the cup in black and blue stripes. Ariana had designed her with small cat decals and bright red paint to represent Cat while Matt had painted on weird glassy eyes and brown curls. Leon had drawn his with a piano and Daniella had just covered her in sparkly gold paint and princess crowns. Michael's had been the weirdest with lumps of paint on his, but then again, his character had been weird. It was a goodbye tribute to each of the characters they had grown to love over the years.

"Here," she stood in the doorway again and held out the coffee for him. He slowly got out of bed and put on some pajama pants. He came over, took the coffee cup and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as he stole another kiss.

"I'm going to miss you soooooo much!" she breathed as she pulled away. He didn't give her a chance to say anything else before he swept in to kiss her again, making her mind blank and her body tingle.

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky_

_Ain't found nothin' better that'll get you high_

Victoria missed him so much. He had gone back to Canada to visit his family, but she had to stay and film another episode of Victorious. He had been gone for almost four weeks now—a month— and, not only did their show _The Looking Glass Wars _ need a little Dodge Anders, but Victoria needed her best friend. Sure she had Liz, Ari, Leon, and Matt, but she could tell Avan everything.

Victoria groaned as she rolled over in bed and groaned. It was 2:30 in the morning, and it would take her a half an hour to get to LAX. She pulled on her sneakers and quickly ran a hand through her hair before grabbing her car keys from the table. She shoved her arms into her jacket and rushed to the car, the rain wetting her hair slightly as the passed from house to car. She drove to the parking lot of the airport and parked near the entrance. Brushing hair from her eyes, she walked into the airport and toward the International pick up's silver doors.

_You're all the colors of the sun at the end of the day_

_Yeah there's somethin' bout a woman makes you feel that way_

Victoria bit her lip as she watched the entrance to LAX's international terminals. People had been coming out for the past twenty minutes and twenty-four seconds, she had been counting, but her boyfriend had yet to step out from behind the silver doors. She looked around in worry and she could already feel herself getting emotional.

Suddenly she saw fluffy, dark brown hair and she dropped the 'Welcome Home, Avan!' sign she had been holding to run to him, tears of happiness streaking down her cheeks. He put his bags down slowly, as if there was something fragile in them, before picking her up and spinning her around, pure pleasure on his face. He had missed his beautiful girlfriend so much while he had been visiting family members in Canada—for a little family time, his mom had called it—and he had had to leave Victoria behind because she had to finish the CD she was recording for _The Looking Glass Wars_ soundtrack. And she had to continue being Princess Alyss Heart, who was in every single episode.

"God, I missed you," he whispered into her hair, taking in the scent of vanilla and lilac. He had teased her relentlessly about it when they had first become friends, but he had never realized how much he loved the smell until he couldn't wrap her in his arms anymore. All he got in response was a nod into the crook of his shoulder. She pulled away and turned back to get her sign when suddenly all the chatter of the airport stopped. She turned back around when she felt his warm hand stopping her, only to gasp as he knelt before her. He held out a box and inside was a beautiful emerald set in a silver band.

"Victoria, we've been friends for years. As time went by, feelings started growing between us. And then we began going out. Our careers got in the way and we lost touch, which made my heart bleed because I couldn't be with you." Small salty tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him with anticipation. "But last year we found each other again through our new TV show and I didn't only find my soul mate… I had found you again, and I had found a miracle.

"There's something about you that's like a clear blue sky. Sometimes there are clouds, but most of the time its sun and blue. Victoria there is no other woman I could, or would, rather spend my life with." Her eyes widened at his next words. Victoria listened but the whole international terminal was deathly silent, everyone holding their breath.

"Victoria Dawn Justice, will you marry me?" Avan asked, his eyes pleading. Victoria, with tears in her chocolate brown eyes knelt in front of Avan and cried into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes! Yes!" Avan smiled and kissed her hair.

"Welcome home, Victoria."

_She's like fire on a mountain_

_Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me_

They fell into his bed together, his hands exploring her body sensuously. Tori grabbed his exploring hands and guiding them to her heart where she pulled away from the searing kiss. "You feel that?" she asked him, a small beam littering her lips, as she gazed into his eyes. He lined his brows.

"What is it?" Avan asked and she smiled a little bit fuller to his face. He could feel her heart racing under his hand, her skin soft under his.

"It's my heart beating for you, you do this," she admitted, her face flushing. He pulled his hands out of her grip to cup her face, engaging her in another soft embrace.

"I love you," he said in between the subtle touches he was determined to invoke upon her. She moaned quietly at his words. "I'll never stop loving you." Tears slipped down her cheeks and he cradled her head in his hands. "I love you so much," he uttered as he continued his wondrous feel of her body, having a mind to take it slow and enjoy her. He hadn't been able to do so in almost four weeks, and he wanted to enjoy it, and make it a great experience for her. He dipped his head to start a trail of soft open-mouthed kisses down her neck, showing his adoration of the tender flesh as her hands stayed clasped to his straight locks. Victoria sighed as he softly kneaded her breasts. Avan's movements showing the worship and love that he was feeling; he really wanted her to feel what he was feeling, to know everything that was being said was true and serious.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides, feeling her tremble at the careful contact. His attentive palms then slipped under the hem of her flimsy shirt and warily pulled it from her body as she watched him, every motion being followed by her smoldering brown eyes. Avan stared into her face as she pulled him down to meet her in a sweet kiss, teasing him as he intertwined their hands before kissing the skin of her chest with a simple fact of consideration all over his features.

Victoria bit her bottom lip as his arms encircled her back and slowly unclasped the bra that was binding her supple breasts to their confines. He moved his hands to pull the straps of the fabric off her shoulders slightly, soundly kissing the bone of her shoulders. Victoria was held with an overwhelming feeling of love as he showered her entire body with the admiration and respect that she had always dreamed of. The same admiration and respect he had shown her on the night they had first made love.

He pulled her bra from her body and stood up to look down at her. Victoria stared back up at him, before pressing her body against his, crashing her lips to his in an urgent manner. Avan pulled away smirking as she whimpered from the lack of contact. Instead of responding, he took her left breast in his mouth, twirling the nipple around slowly, sucking on the gentle part.

She moaned a sound of approval at the action and he couldn't help but develop a smirk at the sound. Oh, how he had missed that sound! Placing his other hand on the mirror image, greedily feeding and feeling before switching his ministrations, moving his hands to massage her butt softly before gripping.

Victoria threw her head back and could feel a dampness at her lower body. He used his hands to unbutton the button of her jeans, while she pulled him from her chest to unbutton the shirt that was on his body, seeming to notice that he was seriously overdressed.

Getting to the final button and staring at him, while she pushed the flannel from his arms, taking time to admire his chest. Lifting her hands she ran them along the abs and softly pinched his nipples, smiling as he jumped softly.

"Couldn't resist."

He nodded as she focused on unzipping his now unbuttoned pants. He watched her with slight interest as she touched her chin before getting on her knees to pull the jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them with ease and she pushed them to the side, before admiring his clothed length, reaching to slightly touch the hardened bud of his sex, hearing him gasp in stimulation. She bit her bottom lip in wonderment and reached around to his butt, to pull the waistband of his boxers down to his ankles. He kicked the cloth away. She took hold of his length, and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Victoria looked up at him, and smiled before guiding her hand up and down the part, hearing his breath quicken. She fingered the tip and examined the object as she continued her strokes, hearing him get worked up while she sped up her aid to his manhood.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and halted her actions. She looked up to him questioningly as he pulled her body up to stare her in the face, before kissing her fully.

"I wouldn't have lasted, I just wouldn't have, and I want to show you how much I've missed you… how much I love you." Victoria smiled in understanding as he pulled her own jeans whilst pulling her wet panties down with them and turning to her, before she almost sank back into the bed. Her head was spinning in bliss and she could hardly remember what life was like without him… before she had met him. She captured his lips in a kiss as he ran his hands along her folds, hearing her moan into his mouth as his tongue took her over completely, running along hers in a slow manner. She grabbed his face as his lips went from her lips to her neck and lower.

Victoria then felt him hit her waist and she grabbed the sheets beside her. Avan kissed the area just above her moist mound, smirking against her skin as she tried to contain her enjoyment. She shut her eyes as he placed a tantalizing lick upon the top of her lower lips. She arched her back off of the bed in a frenzy, letting out a cry of agreement. He held her hips in place before placing his lips on her wetness, sucking greedily on the folds as she started to get wild under him.

"Avan, dear god…" she moaned out as he suddenly thrust his tongue in between her, causing her to place her leg over his shoulder to hold him in place.

But he placed his hand on her leg before removing his head from between her legs to slide his body up to her mouth, kissing her while she placed her arms around his back. Avan pulled away as she gave him a loving look. "I love you," Avan said placing his hand behind her head in her hair. She kissed him softly before closing her eyes, running her nose slightly along his.

"Then show me," Victoria whispered, as he sighed in contentment as his length pressed firmly against her. "Make love to me," she whispered breathlessly. And Avan obliged.

He inched into her slowly as she kept their faces close. She pressed their lips together as he pushed all the way into her, earning a soft gasp from her. He ensued slow, pacing strokes inside of her as she held him to her, legs wrapping around him and locking her ankles once more.

Her body was on fire, as he ran his hand down her body, as she moaned into his mouth. The adulation between them was fueling the erotic passion building in their two bodies.

Victoria pulled away and bit her lip in attempt to keep the groans and yells from reaching too much volume. She didn't want any of their neighbors to hear them. "A-A-Avan, yes." The slow drive was making her writhe in heat under him, starting her to move her own body along with his. His hips matched hers and they moved fully as one, intrigued and driven by one another's voiced approval.

Victoria breaths started to quicken and Avan leaned down to kiss her. Only finding the need to speed up a little, he found out he was right as her body began to really react and she started to sing his praises. "Right there, oh God, Avan, yes!" He sped up a little bit more, hitting her spot at a different angle. Starting to hear his own self moan and groan in satisfaction.

"Jesus, Victoria." His incessant pounding, bearing the sound of skin slapping skin and heat, as she clutched him tightly feeling herself start to clench around him.

"I-I-" she started.

"Come with me, Victoria, I love you," he uttered and it was enough to send them both off the edge, and into a combining wave of an affecting orgasm. He allowed her to ride it out, before covering her mouth with his as she drawled out his name to the entire empty house.

But as erotic as that was, he kept plunging into her in an attempt to feel more… not getting enough of the wonder that was his now… the wonder that would be his forever more. Victoria ran her foot up his back, moving her hands to his neck as he started at a faster pace this time, hitting her spot with a somewhat subtle force.

She cried out in ecstasy and he placed his hands on the sides of her head as she held his shoulders, clawing mercilessly into them, allowing him to feel a pain that was pleasurable as he pounded into her.

"Shit, Avan!" Her body shook erratically, as she came upon her second orgasm of the night, before allowing him to spill himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips in a frenzy.

He collapsed on top of her as she smiled, her hair sticking to her forehead, as their sweat filled the room. He was trying to catch his breath, and she held his head to her face kissing him softly. Avan smirked as she buried her face in his neck, her breath hot against his skin and her lips curved up into a smile.

"I love you too," she whispered, her words true and clear, and sure to change her life but not change itself. Avan smiled and kissed her forehead softly before he felt her breath even against his neck as she fell asleep. He ran a hand through her soft hair and breathed in her familiar scent.

"I will never leave you, again," he whispered against her hair as his breathing evened and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his soul mate and the love of his life. Four weeks had been too long away from her, and he didn't want to do anything else without her again.

_She's a child, she's a lady_

_She's got everything that I could ever need_

Victoria watched as Avan spoke into the phone. She had put on a tank top and boy-shorts while he was lounging around in his boxers and a wife beater. After they had made love, they had fallen asleep for about two hours, and had just been woken up by the sound of the ringing phone. They had been sitting in his bed for almost two hours—her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her—just watching reruns of Victorious and iCarly when he had gotten a phone call. "Yeah, okay. Do you wanna meet there or come over?" She looked at him with a questioning look. He held up a finger when he saw the question on her tongue. "Okay we'll see you there."

"Avan, what's going on?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Victoria, I can't really tell you. It's a surprise." She glared at him; he knew how much she hated surprises and would pester him until he told her. "Don't glare at me like that; it ruins your pretty face."

"Hahahah, you and your cheesy lines," she smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. "What should I wear?"

_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me_

He looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing and saying, "I think you should wear that red dress you bought with Liz in New York." For the second time she glared at him, he knew how much she hated dressing up, especially in dresses. He had had to get Liz and Ariana to force her into her fake wedding dress, after many hours at the wedding dress salon. They had needed a wedding dress on the show for Alyss' Coronation Ball and the closest thing they could think of to what the book described was a wedding dress. Not having the strongest sense of fashion, Avan had let Victoria go to NYC with her best friends to find one.

"Fine, but you know I'm only doing this for you, Avan," she sighed as she got up, heading to their room to change. Avan got up and followed her.

"I know."

_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman when she gets fixed up_

_Slips her red dress on and her eyes light up_

_I love to watch her walkin' from across the room_

_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and the way she moves me_

_She moves me, oh she moves me_

Victoria rummaged through her closet, trying to find that dress she had bought when she and Liz had gone shopping in New York City. Her best friend had practically begged her to get it, not letting up until she did.

She took out the dark red silk dress. The fabric felt like liquid in her hands. Now, she would never admit it, but this dress had always made her feel special, like a million bucks (even though Avan made her feel like that almost every day). She smiled as she slipped the dress off the hanger and laid it out on the bed. She felt eyes on her back and she turned around, finding Avan smirking at her. She faked anger and stomped over to him.

"What's so funny, Avan Jogia?" she asked, using his surname. His smiled widened as he grinned down at his fiery fiancé.

"You always say you hate dressing up, yet your eyes lit up when you took out this dress." She turned around to look at the soft fabric, and sighed. Victoria walked back over to the dress and ran her fingers over the silky, blood red fabric. Avan watched, amused as her eyes sparkled and lit up.

"Will you leave so I can change?" she asked. He smirked cockily, and walked over to her.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before," he whispered in her ear. She blushed before she turned to smack him on the shoulder with the hanger.

"Fine," she relented and went over to the dress. She slipped off her clothes and slid the dress over her body. It clung to her skin and the sweetheart neckline made her smile, thinking of Alyss' Coronation dress.

_She's like fire on a mountain_

_Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me_

She looked over in Avan's direction only to find him not there. Then she gasped as suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and brought her flush against him, but her back was to him. "Do you like it?" she whispered, self-conscious and unsure of herself. They were standing in front of the full length mirror and Victoria brought her gaze to Avan's in the mirror. His eyes showed seriousness and it made her tingle all over.

"It's perfect," he whispered against her hair. She smiled and turned towards him.

"Well, Avan, you need to let me go finish getting ready. Or do you want to watch me do my hair and put on makeup too?" she teased him. He shook his head; no way did he want to watch her put on makeup. She didn't even need it.

"I don't know why you want to put any on. You look beautiful already." She smiled and leaned into the hand he had put on her cheek.

"I, like, love you, and stuff. But I really need to get ready." He smirked as she walked off, swaying her hips; he knew she was going to be in for a _long _night.

_She's a child, she's a lady_

_She's got everything that I could ever need_

_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me_

"Victoria!" someone cried from the walkway as she got out of the limo. Avan had demanded they arrive in style, against her protests and hatred of anything that made her look rich. Victoria looked up into the sparkly, happy eyes of her best friend Elizabeth Gillies, or to everyone that was anyone important to her, just Liz. Although sometimes Victoria liked to joke around and call her Liz McGiz, but she hated that so it was rare. The brunette got out of the car and ran, or clumsily walked in the heels Avan and forced her into, to her best friend. Leon Thomson III, Liz's boyfriend, and a part of the lovable group the Victorious cast, holding the hands of a five-year old.

"Ohmigod, Victoria! You're wearing the dress!" her friend cried happily as she brought her into a tight hug. Liz hadn't always been a huggy person, but her friends had turned her around. Victoria pulled away and smiled at her friend.

"I missed you. I missed our girls day outs," Victoria told her. Liz smiled sadly, nodding, before going back to her mega-watt smile. Liz went to embrace Avan while Victoria went over to Leon.

"And how's Mr. Thomson doing these days?" she teased. He glared down at her before the child at his side giggled merrily, watching her father and aunt at their usually friendly banter. Avan came up and greeted his friend as Liz came back over to the group to stand beside Victoria.

"And how is Rue on this beautiful night?" Victoria asked the child. The four years old, Rue, turned piercing hazel eyes onto her Aunt. She got her bright blue eyes from Liz, her mocha skin from Leon, and her personality was a mixture of Leon's playful and Liz's quiet.

"I'm doing great, Auntie," she beamed up at her parents' best friend. They walked towards the restaurant and Victoria watched as Rue became distracted.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" Victoria asked, and then smirked mischievously. "Is it a boy?" Rue blushed slightly; she had always acted older than the five year old she was.

"Auntie, boys are yucky!" she yelled at Victoria, who smirked. "I'm just scared 'cause mommy and daddy are talking 'bout a new baby." Her ocean blue eyes shown with worry and Victoria knelt down in front of the small girl, getting on eye level with the small child.

"Rue, just because Mommy is having another baby doesn't mean your parents will love you any less." Rue looked slightly fearful. "And if it feels like they do, you can always come to me." The brown skinned girl smiled widely and jumped into her aunt's arms.

"What did you say to her? She hasn't been her cheerful self since last week." Liz came up next to Victoria and smiled at her child. Victoria put the girl down and turned to her friend.

"Well she heard you talking about another baby." Liz looked slightly surprised. "And why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry but we're not even sure ourselves. But she must have heard us talking. I thought the door was closed!" Liz said and reprimanded herself for not checking closely. Victoria shook her head and the five headed into the fancy restaurant.

_She moves me, she moves me, oh she moves me_

_She's like fire on a mountain_

_Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me_

_She's a child, she's a lady_

_She's got everything that I could ever need_

_Yeah there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me_

Avan had been watching his fiancé the whole night; the way she walked, the way she smirked at him, and the way she teased him by putting her hand on his knee every so often. They had rushed home and she had struggled out of the dress and into jeans and a soft t-shirt before coming back down the stairs and placing herself right in his lap. Now he was getting revenge. They walked up the stairs until he eventually realized they were going too slow and picked her up in his arms, bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He pressed her to him, mouths fused once more against each other as her hands clasped behind his neck. Victoria fell against the bed with Avan hovering over her, hands caressing every inch of skin they could, pushing the satin of her shirt up from her stomach as his mouth moved south from her lips. From the confines of her neck to worshipping her chest as his fingers worked her stomach.

"What is the special occasion?" she questioned breathlessly as both of his hands now were moving the shirt from her stomach, pushing the shirt up and over her breasts revealing the red lace of her bra. He looked up at her at her words before lifting his body slightly upwards off of her but, like gravity, she was lifted with him; she braced her palms behind her to keep her balanced. Her cradling him in between her legs, her chocolate brown tresses shining and shielding her face, their eyes locked, passion swirling in the depths of them.

"Being in love with you, for being engaged to a wonderful woman, revenge for teasing me, for being you, oh, and for being in love with you …" he listed, counting on his fingers, a slight smile on his lips and Victoria grinned.

"You said 'being in love with you' twice, Avan," the brunette told him. He rolled his eyes before she reached up to reacquaint his mouth with hers and, in the process, pulling his shirt from his body.

It was thrown in the midst of the room and her back was now back in contact with the cushions of the mattress, hands raking against his firm chest, feeling all over the muscles that laid there. She had missed his gorgeous, to die for body while he was gone for a month… but that was in the past. His fingers were tangled in her mess of hair as they worked each other's mouths, equal efforts being supplied. Ridding her of her own shirt, considering it was basically already off, his hands softly came in connection to the feel of her chest.

The lacy fabric of her bra still covered it, for the most part, and he made no effort to change that fact. His thumbs softly traced the silkiness feeling and tracing all over the mounds of flesh before they outlined the bra, coming upon the clasp and understanding that it was in the front.

He popped it apart in one swift movement, her breasts spilling out to his contentment. His eyes surveyed the body parts hungrily, their perfection his obsession. She raised her arms, allowing him to remove the item completely from her body before he leaned down and slipped his tongue out to finally taste the skin. He licked the valley between them before proceeding to trace the roundness of her breasts never once doing what he knew she wanted him to do, occasionally licking at the actual breast but only that.

She was whining, sexually frustrated to the maximum and he knew it.

He finally took the plumpness in his mouth, suckling and licking before just holding the nipple in his mouth between his teeth, knowing that it was driving her crazy. Then he let go and moved over to the other breast. Licking it and swirling his tongue around the nipple, tracing the areola and kissing the spots after showing it attention. His hands made their way down to her stomach before he toyed with the button on her jeans.

Eyes locked to hers, captivated as she studied him with an intense gaze of pleading… of anxiety. His lips started to follow an invisible trial it seemed, kissing southward to the very hole that was her bellybutton before joining his fingers at the button of her jeans. Her hands lay above her, mysteriously bound, as she watched him with heavy breaths.

His teeth took a hold of the waist band of her jeans before he explicably snapped the button and pulled the zipper down with ease. She sighed and he proceeded to pull the material down her legs slowly, noticing the satin material of her undergarment did in fact match her bra. He slid them slowly down her legs, torturing her sensually with the enticing touch of the fabric.

Kisses following his fingers as he pulled and finally he made it past her feet, the jeans being discarded forgotten on the floor.

She sat up once more on her elbows as he stood to his full height, now releasing himself from the top of her. She stared at him, her bangs scratching her eyelids as she marveled his body. His chiseled chest and abs being way too unnoticed with the shirts he wore in the movies and magazines she had seen of him. Dress pants hanging nicely off of his hips from where in the midst of his ways the button had come undone.

His lips curved upward into a smirk and Victoria tilted her head to the side. "Are you quite finished?" he asked and she bit her lip before scooting forward to come face to face with his belly.

Her fingers danced on his waistband, just as they had that time ago in her room, before she silently pulled the jeans and his boxers down his legs with ease. Avan stepped out of the items as Victoria's hands started to roam, nails scraping over every inch of him, thumbs roaming over the sensitive skin of his before he placed his hands on her thighs, leaning down to scoop her into another kiss before falling back atop of her on the bed.

Her hands trailed up to his neck before playing with the fine hairs sitting on his neck. Tongues fighting for control with Avan ultimately winning that battle, before she ran her hands down to his butt, cupping him, squeezing and grinning through the kiss before she took a hold of his length, softly, but firm.

He pulled away from the kiss and buried his head into the soft skin of her neck as he twitched in her fingers, the soft strokes she was contributing making reactions happen. "Victoria," he whispered into her collar as she kissed the surface and shell of his ear. Her strokes speeding slightly as she fingered the tip lightly, feeling his excitement as he pulsated with want, gasping with ever gentle pump she would ensue.

"Victoria, stop…" he gasped but she shook her head as if he could see her and kept her movements in steady flow before he placed his hand securely on hers and halted her actions. "I want this to be…different, Vic," he leaned up to stare into her eyes as if sharing the same feeling with her.

"Different?" she breathed and he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers softly. His eyes were showing something, wearing some kind of message but she couldn't read them, she couldn't understand what they were trying to tell her.

"I want to make love to you, Victoria Justice… I want to show you just how much I missed you, how much I love you," he said, his voice filled with such emotion that she knew he only saved for these special moments as his fingers went to her panties where he pulled them off of her with ease; her legs became wide and open for him. He was always trying to show her that he loved her more than meat loved salt (**it's an old Jewish retelling of Cinderella**). She had tried to tell him many times that she knew he loved her and she was getting kind of tired of it, but she wanted him, so she just let it slide.

He rested his hands on her thighs once again, and ran his thumbs in circles as he whispered to her, "I want you to feel me, inside of you, sliding in and out of your heat."

And with those words he entered her swiftly but deafeningly slow, causing her to feel every inch of him as he filled her up with his thick member. She gasped, her eyes shut tight with the overwhelming feeling of him stilled for a moment, her legs still spread to his enjoyment. She had missed him so much, but she knew this was where she belonged. In his arms, with him buried inside of her as they made love.

"My name on your lips as you moan and writhe under me, with the throes of passion so good, so sweet to you," he said kissing her softly as he started a steady rhythm inside of her, hands clutching tightly at her thighs.

"Avan…" she whimpered as she clenched him tightly between her walls and threw her head back at the pleasurable sensation that ran through her. He moved so sweetly, back and forth, inside and out, worshipping her body with his movements. How she had missed the adoration and love he held for her, the way he loved her slowly but making her feel everything.

"Then you start to work too, making me… moan and voice my own sounds of satisfaction," he gasped as he stroked her a little more fluently hard with sensuality, words making her let a low guttural moan escape her lips as her legs moved to wrap around his waist holding him in his place. He needed to stay inside of her... where he belonged.

"Oh my god…" she moaned before he took her left leg and placed it quite decoratively over his shoulder. He pounded into her with a slight more amount of force and she cried out at the cavernous contact; it sent electric shock waves up her body making her shake with pleasure.

"So wet and tight, squeezing me, milking me as I thrust myself deeper into your womanhood; my most thoughtful fantasies nothing in comparison to the feeling of the real you." He grunted at the end of the sentence, the feeling absorbing him too; she herself was faintly wondering how he was able to speak to her so coherently when she was truly at a profound lost for words.

"Yes…" she moaned, her hands clutching whatever surface they were rested on: her right intertwined with his, her left gripping the wooden headboard for dear life. He swept into her again, and again, obviously taking great patience with the way he was loving her. He was at a speed that was truly indescribable to her; she was meeting his thrusts at a leisurely pace but they were so deep, so… filling, so hard that it didn't matter.

"Then I know I'm getting to you, loving you slowly but fucking you hard; a deathly combination… set… for your ultimate satisfaction…."

"Because by this time I don't really even matter anymore; it's all about making you come, making you scream," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her nose softly. She threw her head back, sweat dripping soundlessly down her nose, with the heat radiating off of both of the bodies. He had always been good with words, but now the feelings he was evoking from her were something else. She didn't even know where he could have gotten something like this… because it definitely didn't come from a script.

Then Avan took her right leg and set it in parallel with the other over his shoulder, his hands now making home on her ankles. Victoria's eyes shut tight and she arched her back into him, both of her hands took refuge on her headboard. He sped up just a notch now resulting to pounding into her heat, swiftly hitting directly into her spot and making her moan louder than she ever thought she could, abandoning all reasons of quietness. She wanted to be quiet, but with what Avan was doing to her, she couldn't.

"Oh, fuck, Avan!" She was coming undone, loosening at the strings. He faintly understood the love he held for this girl, this piece of angelic porcelain that he worshipped.

"Now, you're getting there…obscenities coming from your lips, fuck…." he trailed off, reveling himself at the particular feeling that was coursing through him. Victoria had never been really one to swear— Avan had never heard her swear— until the first night they had made love. He knew when she was getting close because she let more and more obscenities spill from her perfect angel lips.

"As am I, your soft ankles atop my shoulders, my hands wrapped around them tightly holding you into place, keeping you steady as you squirm under my pleasure of torture messing up your senses, the only thing on your mind…on your lips…my name."

His words were coming out in short breaths now, his breathing becoming erratic along with hers as he sped up, his own sweat pouring now, and Victoria felt herself start to get closer to heaven. She felt as if she'd never known heaven until Avan. "Shit, Victoria…this is what you do to me, I'm so caught up in you…I could stay in this spot, buried inside of your body…forever," he spoke. "This is where I belong, Vic. With you, in you, because I know I'm home." He tilted his head back, his brown locks curling under the heat of the room.

"O-oh, shit…" Victoria moaned, her tone taking on a note that read of whining and she started clenching, holding his member tightly inside of her, making him groan out her name in an animalistic manner.

His pressed a kiss to her ankle. "Now, you're clenching and squeezing me, almost there, begging me to let you come 'cause…you can't just do it…you have to ask me first." He was working her and she knew his words were true. She needed his permission- not for most things- but for this, she was all his to command.

"Please, Avan…I'm so fucking close…Oh, Jesus!" she cried out as he thrust his hips into hers, hitting her swiftly, pressing into her body making her reach that point, and she was holding on as he stroked into her soundlessly.

"And I continue to make love to you, continue to thrust into you carelessly…I love you, Victoria…come for me." And with those words, stars blinded her vision behind her closed eyelids as she clenched him securely, her body arching completely into him.

"Oh fuck yes, Avan…." she screamed in an absolute frenzy, coming all around him before falling backwards on the pillows, hair fanning out around her, as Avan wasn't too far behind her, spilling himself into her at the sight of her beautiful climax.

He groaned out her name, still lightly sliding into her before lowering her legs and collapsing on top of her; those same legs now cradled him, her arms coming from the headboard to wrap around his neck.

"Then, we lay…a piece of tangled body parts, sweat mingling from the both of us…my love shown, hopefully," he finished, smiling down at her with tired eyes, and she reached up to kiss him, with passion hard on her lips and he tasted it…the love on her tongue. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away breathlessly. He, himself, smiled when he felt her curl herself toward his body and fall asleep, her breath warm against his bare chest.

"I love you," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that makes me still_

"Avan!" Victoria cried from the bathroom the week after their intense lovemaking session. Avan ran as fast as he could, thinking something had happened to her. He burst into the room holding a banana in his hand. He found her sitting on the counter smiling widely. She looked up and laughed.

"What are you holding a banana for?" she asked, still laughing. He put the yellow fruit down on the counter next to her and smirked.

"I thought someone was breaking in and that's why you yelled. Now why were you yelling?" She smiled and held out a tiny pink rod, a pregnancy test. On the little handle there was a positive.

"Avan, do you know what this means?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, it means our 'little monster' is coming into the world." he whispered against her lips

_There's somethin' 'bout a woman and there always will_

**I hope people liked it! Please review!**


End file.
